Dominus Ghaul
'''Dominus Ghaul' was a Cabal warlord and emperror. He is the main antagonist of Destiny 2. Biography Ghaul was raised as a child in the corrupt Cabal empire of Emperror Callus, to believe that he and his species would be the rightful users of the Light, and that The Traveller has made a mistake when chosing mankind as his Guardians, also believing he and his people would be much more powerful with the Light's blessing. Eventually still younger Ghaul crawled in the Cabal hierarchy to usurp Callus and become the emperror, with his old friend Lamon Grox as his Consul and second-in-command. Ghaul also decided to foundate his own Cabal sub-group, the Red Legion, conquer countless Systems by destroying their stars. His quest for The Traveller has led him to the Solar System. Attack In the Last City The Red Legion stormed the Last City in the hopes of securing The Traveller from it and then extinguishing mankind once and for all. Although the Guardians initially repelled the attack, the Cabals would use the machine known as Grandmaster to gain control over The Traveller, resulting in the loss of the Light to all Guardians, and to most of them, death as well. Ghaul executed himself a Guardian that managed to get in a Cabal dropship to disable it from the inside. Enweakened by the Light's loss, the poor Guardian was unable to defend himself from Ghaul, who pushed him off the edge of the ship to his death. Amusing his victory over The Traveller and his Guardians, Ghaul kept The Cityspeaker alive only to interrogate him, so he could finally know how to master the power he sought. The Vanguard's Counter Unfortunately to Ghaul not only the Guardian that he pushed off a ship has survived, but he has also reconnected to the Light, built-up his forces and united with the Vanguard. Together, they stormed the Last City's Tower and were able to reclaim it, in the process also saving The Cityspeaker and murdering Ghaul's Consul. For the first time, Ghaul was backed into a corner, almost out of resources. Denied by the Light In a last attempt to victory, Ghaul returned to the Grandmaster to try taking the Light by force off The Traveller, thinking he was the chosen one to bear it. The Guardian followed him there and, much to Ghaul's surprise and dismay, he came to see that The Guardian was, in fact, the chosen one - not him. Ghaul fought-off against an overpowered Guardian, resulting in him being pushed off the Grandmaster's edge just like he did to The Guardian before. Unlike The Guardian, however, Ghaul fell to his death in the European Dead Zone. Legacy With Ghaul dead, the Guardians now prosperated and reclaimed control of The Traveller. Ghaul's corpse can still be seen in his crash-landed area, in the European Dead Zone. The Cabal empire eventually survived, still threatening mankind, but with their plan foiled and without a leader - even though they tried to nominate Thumos, he was killed in showdown with The Guardian - they eventually were directionless. Behavior ''Destiny 2'' The Chosen One Ghaul will walk slowly around the arena, sometimes agressively attacking the player with an Emperror Punch or Meteor Impact. On more rare occasions, Ghaul will start a Rhino Run and perform it about three times before tiring out, which gives the player a chance to counter-attack. Sometimes, after having half of his Health depleted, Ghaul will Hover and launch Missiles in the player, causing a Burn Effect for 5 seconds. Over the fight, sometimes if the player gets too close to Ghaul, Ghaul will grab him and the player must perform a brief prompt by pressing repeatedly a specific button so he can escape. If he does not, Ghaul will take off half the player's Health. When the player uses his Overdrive, Ghaul will have a basic set of melee attacks - the Emperror Punch, the Emperror Bash, or the Meteor Impact. In brief pauses between the player's strikes, he will use a Jetpack Defensive Dash to retreat, and a few seconds later use the Jetpack Offensive Dash to attack him. Quotes Gallery External Links Category:Characters Category:Cabals Category:Males Category:Red Legion Category:Bosses